


Used and abused

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Double Penetration, Edging, Facials, Gags, I will add more tags and characters as I go along, M/M, Masturbation, NON CON- CHAPTER 7, Name-Calling, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, dubious consent in parts, feely, set during the World Cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marco isn't around Mario will do anything to get his fill.</p><p>or where Mario is the team slut and lets whoever the hell wants him, fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thomas Müller

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just like the idea of slutty Mario

Mario looked at his reflection in the mirror in utter disgust, he is naked and lubed up ready for whenever the hell Thomas is going to show up and fuck the life out of him, or at least that's what Thomas said in the text.

The thing is Mario has been so numb since Marco had broke up with him back when Mario left Dortmund for a new challenge but Marco had always been around to fuck him, to use him and that made Mario feel like shit.

He had no idea how he got into this mess, how he became to the team whore but all this had started back in Euro 2012 when he was only nineteen years old. The team celebrated him joining the team with a massive gang bang and everything had spiralled out of control since.

The only person who doesn't use Mario like he's some common whore is his best friend André, he is usually the one who cleans him up and is the shoulder to cry on when Mario felt particularly bad. Mario always felt awful for kicking him out so people could fuck him.

Sure enough Thomas knocked on the door right on time. Mario took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his chubby features as he pulled open the door to a very angry looking Thomas.

"Ugh that Pepe" Thomas spat as he pushed past Mario, all most knocking him over the process of it. "I hope you are lubed up well because i'm taking my anger out on you"  Mario just rolled his eyes in response, he hated nothing more than bossy dominate people.

"Where do you want me?" Mario said as he shrugged off his white robe, showing off his body in its naked glory. Thomas swallowed, he felt bad using Mario like this, he will be apologising after but if Mario didn't want this, he wouldn't do it. Right?"

"Bend over the bed please Mario, I want that pretty bubble butt on show to me" Mario nodded and bent over the bed, shoving his eyes high up into the air, ready for Thomas to take.

Thomas licked his lips as he stepped up to the much smaller man, placing his hands on Mario's hips which were already heavily abused from the person or persons who had taken him the night before.

Thomas soothed his hands over Mario's pale butt cheeks. "What are your rules Mario because I so badly want to spank you"

"I am happy to do most things, spanking is one of them. I only have three rules. The first one is never bareback, I don't want aids for god sakes. The second one is don't hurt me so bad that I can't play and finally the third is always ask before you try things on me for example vibrators and such. I am mostly ok with things but sometimes I am not"

"So I get to spank you" Thomas laughed and brought his hand down onto the pale cheek. Mario was about to respond but didn't bother in the end because Thomas had already started to bring his hand down onto the pale skin, which is now turning a shade of pink.

Thomas placed four more hard slaps on to both of Mario's cheeks then pulled away from him. "Manuel is right Mario, you really do have the best ass on the team"

"Are you ready for me, slut?" Mario gasped because Thomas never waited for a response just thrust four fingers inside of him easily and twisted them around, just to slip out of him once again.

"You're ready, where is the condom" Mario reached over for the box on the nightstand and pulled one of the rubbers out then quickly pressing it into Thomas' hand.

Thomas dropped his shorts and boxers together and let them fall onto the floor with a soft thump, not bothering to remove his shirt, this is just a quickie with a slut after all.

Thomas rolled on the rubber then nudged the head of his cock against Mario's firm butt cheeks. "Ugh, condoms are like torture" Thomas muttered as he slowly started to slide into him. Mario groaned and gripped at the bed sheets, Thomas is big but not the biggest one he's taken. The Bavarian buries himself balls deep into the smaller one in a matter of seconds.

"Jesus Mario, you always looked so sweet and innocent but you have the sluttiest, sloppiest ass i've ever been inside" Thomas chuckled "To be honest i've not been in many Mario on the occasion, Manuel on the occasion and Robert every couple of days"

Mario didn't know how to respond but lucky for him, it's that moment Thomas started to move, slowly pulling out of Mario about half way only to slam back inside of him once again. Mario grunted from the force but it's not half as bad as he's used to but Thomas soon started to speed up.

Soon enough Thomas started to pull his cock out all the way, just leaving the head inside the forcefully slammed back into him. Thomas thrust quickly and rhythmatically as he searched for Mario's prostate. It's a nice surprise that Thomas is taking care of him because usually his team mates just think of themselves.

Mario groaned and threw his head back once Thomas had found what he'd been searching for and only then did move his hips quicker, so he's slamming in and out of Mario with a punishing pace.

Mario moaned, whined and begged as he gripped at the bed sheets, his cock rubbing up against the covers of the mattress causing a nice friction because he's poor cock ached.

"Come for me Mario" Thomas growled, giving the smaller body a hard shake. Mario almost instantly did as he was told, rubbings his cock against the covers a couple more times until he shoots his load onto the bed sheets below him. Mario sighed, his own sticky load coating his stomach.

Thomas pulled out of Mario "turn around" Mario did as he was told, he blushed being much too scared to meet Thomas' eye. "Can I come on your face?" Thomas asked, tilting Mario's chin to look him in the eye. Mario just nodded in response.  

"Great" The Bavarian said happily and pulled the condom off, dropping the used rubber onto the floor. Thomas gripped a hand into Mario's hair and forced his head back as he furiously started to jerk over Mario's pretty face.

Thomas came only seconds later, sending pearly white streaks onto Mario's pouting lips, his chubby cheeks and his eyelashes. Thomas smirked at his master piece then pulled away.

The Bavarian pulled up his boxers and shorts and left the room "I will be giving you and your slutty ass a good review"

Mario sighed and pulled himself up onto the bed, he didn't bother to clean himself off just turned around and fell asleep.

Mario woke up sometime later because of the feeling of a damp cloth on his forehead. He soon realised André is cleaning the sticky come off his body.

"Oh Mario"  André sighed, tossing the cloth on to one side and jumping into bed with him, taking the shaking body into his arms. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because i'm so numb without him"           


	2. Benedikt Höwedes/Mario Götze/Mats Hummels

Mario sat back against the headboard watching some shitty documentary, it had been such a long day training today in the hot Brazilian sun when the test came through.

To: Mario

From Mats

Hi slut, How do you feel about being double penetrated?

 

To: Mats

From Mario

Sure, when do you want me?

 

To Mario

from Mats

Great, me and Benni will be in our room, you know where it is. Hurry up and make sure you are ready for us ;)

 

Mario sighed and pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand, of course he didn't want to be double penetrated but he wanted to feel something. It's either that or nothing Mario thought to himself as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" André asked looking away from the documentary for a moment.

"Just going to open myself, i'm seeing Mats tonight" Mats lowered his voice and coughed "And Benedikt"

"Mario I-" André was about to say something but Mario cut him off.

"Let me just lube myself up, then we'll talk, ok?"

"ok" André said but it's obvious he isn't happy about it.

The first thing Mario did was drop his shorts and boxers and left them to pool around his ankles. Mario pulled the small tube out of his bag then tossed it onto the lid of the toilet and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Mario hitched a leg up on the lid of the toilet and nudged two fingers against his entrance. Mario winced as the two digits slipped inside without much resistance. Mario twisted and turned his fingers and started fuck himself with them. Moaning, because he loved the feeling of being filled up, even if it was only his fingers. Mario thrust into himself a couple more times with the two fingers, then pulled them out, only to thrust them back in accompanied by third a finger and picked up from where he left off, only this time he thrust deep enough to hit his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Soon enough Mario had worked his way up to four fingers and judged himself loose enough and let them slip out.

Mario left the tube of lube and the bag in the bathroom then pushed open the door to find André waiting for him.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mario"

Mario sat down at the edge of the bed and started to cry. "I know André but I need to do this, you have to understand me"

André sighed "Please don't get hurt Mario, I love you"

Mario nodded as he walked towards the door. "I love you too, I think i'll be back tonight but don't wait up for me just in case"

Mario took a deep breath as he stepped towards Mats and Benedikts room. Their room is only a couple of doors down from Mario and André's. Before Mario knocked, he pressed his ear against the door, he heard laughing from the inside.

"I didn't know you did cock calls" Erik laughed as he walked past with Julian, who looked very embarrassed. Mario just scowled at them he had the both of them in his ass last week, all though not at the same time.

Mario finally knocked on the door.

"Hello Mario" Benedikt exclaimed as he pulled open the front door, giving Mario no time to react before he roughly pulled him inside.

"What are you waiting for?" Mats asked, the large defender slouched on the bed, hard cock in one hand. It was only then Mario noticed the both of them were naked. "Strip whore"

Mario gasped at Mats' words but instantly did as he was told. He pulled his training jersey over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Mario then dug his fingers into the waist band of his sweat pants and pushed them down to his hips and quickly stepped out of them, his boxers joining the pile in the next couple of seconds.

"Where do you want me?" Mario said, his eyes focused on his feet, for the team whore he is very shy and quiet.

"I want you to ride me, then Benni will shove his cock into you, are you open?"

Mario nodded "I'm open"

Mats smirked and patted his stomach "Come on baby, take your ride" Mario reluctantly stepped over to Mats and straddled the older one's strong body. Mario reached for Mats' cock and pressed it against his entrance.

Mario moaned as he sunk down onto Mats' cock. The defender has the biggest cock Mario has ever had inside of him and sex with him is all most always painful. Mario's mouth fell open in a silent cry of pain as Mats settled balls deep inside of him. Mario stalled, he needed to stall.   

"Move" Mats growled, gripping Mario's already badly bruised hips. Mario moaned in pain but he complied. Mario pulled up his hips and dropped back down onto Mats' cock screaming on pleasure pain once the tip found Mario's prostate.

Mario still pulls himself up and sinks back down but his thrusts are slow and shaky so Mats grips even tighter onto his hips and roughly thrusts up into him. Mario moans and throws his head back, the huge cock roughly pounding in and out of him.

Mario is breath is taken away from all together when Benedikt pushes a finger inside of Mario, next to Mats' massive cock. Mario falls forward and grips tightly onto Mats' shoulders to try and wish away some of the pain.

"Kiss him and shut him up" Benedkit snapped.

Mats wrapped his arms around Mario's neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Mario kissed back but he couldn't help but gasp and moan into Mats' open mouth.

"Kevin is next door and you know how stupid he is, if he hears Mario screaming like that he will phone the police" Benedikt chucked as he pushed in a second finger, right next to the first one.  

"Fuck" Mario pulled away from Mats' mouth all together and started to writher as Benedikt pushed a third finger into the mix. Mario is so hot and tight but he feels amazing wrapped around Benedikt's fingers.

"Kiss him Mats, I want to see you kissing him again. It's so hot" Benedikt had all ready started to twist his fingers around in half circles once he spoke. Mats pushed his mouth against Mario's once again.

Mario broke the kiss after only a couple of seconds. "Pease, i'm ready"

"Ok slut" Benedikt said as he pulled his fingers out of Mario's tight heat and nudged the head of his cock against Mario's already full passage. Benedkit thrust inside of Mario slowly, filling Mario inch by inch much too slowly for his liking but Mats' cock already inside it made it very restricting.

Mats throws his head back against the white pillows and groans once he feels his boyfriends large cock slip inside and settle next to his own hard cock.

Benedikt peppers kisses along the nape of Mario's sweaty neck while Mats peppered kisses along Mario's strong jaw. Mario's face held the expression of pain and his teeth sunk down into his lip.

Benedikt got bored and thrust into Mario the slightest bit. Mario cried out and pushed his head against Mats' strong shoulder. Benedikt thrust his fingers into Mats' sweaty hair and pulled his head backwards.

"Stop that, he's not your boyfriend bitch"  Mario turned his head to look at Benedikt, his brown eyes watered a little bit "Just move"

Benedikt doesn't waste any time and follows Mario's statement instantly. Benedikt pulled nearly all the way out of, about half way and then slammed back into him. Once Benedkit is settled back inside Mario he starts to thrust more deeply inside of him. Mats thrusts at the opposite time from Benni so Mario always has a hard moving cock inside of him.

Benedikt starts to thrust in and out of Mario much faster and goes deep enough to find the sweet spot. Mario groaned and cried out in pleasure once the two men had found and started slam into in unison.

"Get yourself off, you dirty little slut" Benedikt whispered into Mario's ear. The smallest in the room, reached down and took his own cock into his hand and started to stroke himself to the same pace as the two defenders thrust. Mario uses his own pre-cum as lube to stop his shaft becoming raw.

Mario is overwhelmed by the two big cocks fucking him and let's his teeth sink into his lip as he's still stroking himself. Mats and Benedikt have started to thrust into him harder so there is always a cock slamming into Mario's prostate, all most violently and stealing his orgasm from him.  

Mario just can't take any of the pleasure anymore and falls over the edge. Mario moans a mixture of curses as his sticky load shoots out of him and sticks to his own and Mats stomach. Benedkit and Mat never stopped pounding into him through Mario's orgasm.

Mats is the next of them to fall over the edge. Mario's tight heat and Benedikts dick made the passage so tight and hot that Mats' load was stolen from him. The dark defender through his head back and moaned as he shot his load into Mario's tight heat. It's only then Mario realized he had forgotten the condom and started to feel a little worried.

Mats lets his soft cock slip out of Mario's hole and wrapped his arms around the younger one. Holding him tightly and pressing kisses onto his sweaty temple to help him get over the all most painfully violent thrusts.

Benedkit thrusts into with all he can muster, the thrusting his so hard and painful for Mario and Benedkits balls slapped against his abused ass which only made things worse for Mario. Mats held Mario tightly and continued to kiss the pain away from him.

Benekit came hard, taking Mario by surprise, he spurted his thick, hot load into Mario's ass, he continued to fuck him until his cock went soft.

Benedkit pulled himself up from Mario "I'm just going to get a cloth" He said, he was about to enter the bathroom when he turned around to see Mario fast asleep pressed into Mats, semen dripped out of Mario's well fucked hole.

Benedikt couldn't help but pull out his phone and snap a picture.

To Marco

From Benedkit

[1 attachment] your ex is a fucking slut]

 

Mats held Mario's sleeping body tightly, he had known Mario since he was a kid and felt sorry for him being in this kind of situation. He deserved to be loved and fucked not passed around like an unwanted parcel.

Benedkit returned a couple of seconds later and sponged Mario down, the settled at the other side of him, sandwiching Mario in between their bodies.

"Hey Mats" Benedkit said excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"You'll never guess what i've just send to Marco"


	3. Erik Durm

"Hey Mario?"

Mario forced a smile onto his features then turned around to see how is calling him. Erik is standing there moving from one foot to another, a blush on his face. The slightly older one can't even bare to look at him.

"What is it Erik?" Mario said eventually after waiting for several minutes.

"Mats said you erm-" Erik stopped mid sentence and looked everywhere apart from at Mario. He knew exactly what he wanted but is scared to ask.

Mario rolled his eyes "You want to ask if I will let you fuck me?"

Erik nodded "No one apart from you lets me top them and come on a man has his needs"

"Sure, what time?"

"Uhm actually" Erik scratched the back of his neck "Can I come to you? I don't want Julian to know i'm fucking you again"

"Fine, just one more thing. Do you want me to prepare myself or are you going to do it?"

"Do it yourself please, I will see you around seven"

Mario sighed and flung his bag over his shoulder and headed up to his room, luckily André isn't back just yet because Mario cannot put up with another lecture from his best friend right now.

Mario must have fallen asleep because he's awoken by the sound of buzzing, he sighs then reaches down and presses the call button without looking at the number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Mario?" Marco recognizes the voice as Marco's and sighs once again.

"What do you want Marco?" Mario felt like crying, he loved Marco so much and the only reason he whored himself out like this is because he missed Marco so much.

"I heard you are the team slut" Marco laughed.

"What is it to you? I love getting my ass fucked regularly" Mario lied.

"Yeah well I just want you to know that I don't want anything to do you with you anymore. I mean no offence Mario but I might catch something"

"Oh fuck you" Mario quickly hung up and curled himself up into a ball. He wished André was here right now but he had already text him and told him not to come back until later on tonight.

once Mario noticed the time, he pushed himself up from the bed quickly, dried his tears and headed into the bathroom with the tube of lube.

Mario squirted some lube onto his finger tips and lined them up with his entrance. He bit his lip to stop a strangled crying coming from his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside. Mario moaned and started to move his fingers, stretching still hurt even though he did this to himself more often than not. He even gets fucked by his team mates at Bayern. Mario opened up around his fingers and pushed a third finger inside and started to thrust with them once again. Mario treated himself with a quick rub over his prostate and then let his fingers slip out, judging himself open enough.

Mario took the time to toss off his t-shirt and pulled on his dressing gown and went to lay on his bed, Erik would be here soon. Mario put Marco to the back of his mind, he couldn't bear to think about him right now.

Mario didn't need a further distraction because Erik knocked on the door a couple of seconds later. Mario pulled himself up and opened the door with a fake smile on his face.

Erik didn't bother with a greeting he just stepped into the room and started to remove his clothing. Erik took of the items one by then folded them up and placed them on the chair.

"Are you ready?" Erik asked with a shy smile "I decided I want you to ride me"

"Fine" Mario grunted and reached over for the box of condoms "Just wear one"

"Sex isn't the same with a condom" Erik moaned but he rolled on the rubber anyway and gave himself a few light jerks. Mario was going to complain but decided against it once Erik it rolled it on.

Erik didn't say another word to Mario as he laid down on the bed, just slowly jerking his cock, his eyes never leaving Mario's body who is still wearing the dressing gown. "What are you waiting for?" Erik snapped, patting his lap. "I want you to ride me"

Mario swallowed and shrugged the dressing gown off his shoulders and slowly closed the distance between them and climbed up onto the bed. Mario slapped Erik's hand away from his cock and crouched over it.

Mario threw his head back and moaned as he sunk down onto Erik's hard cock. He is so used to this by now he took Erik from head to base in one move, then stalled for a few seconds to get used to the familiar burn.

Mario's hands scramble for leverage, in the end he grips Erik's strong shoulders. Mario arched his back as he started to move, in slow pace. Mario relished the feeling of being the one taking charge of the situation for a change, even if he is still the bottom.

Mario gradually started to pick up his pace and Erik started to take more control of the situation, he gripped Mario by the hips and roughly started to thrust up into him. Mario sighed and planted his feet at either side of Erik's body and let the other man thrust up into him. Erik's thrusts become more harder and faster as he searched for Mario's prostate, it took a little while but Mario threw his head back and let out the cutest moan Erik had ever heard.

Erik scratched into Mario's back and sucked and bit at every inch of the skin he managed to reach. Erik gripped a hand into Mario's hair and pulled him down but didn't kiss him because he isn't sure if that's in the rules or not.

Erik pulled roughly on Mario's hair and started to groan into the smaller man's ears.  Mario's cock lay leaking and unused trapped between both their bodies as Erik did not yet try to touch him Mario used the friction from Erik's body on his neglected cock.

Mario groaned from the small pleasure he is giving himself and let his eyes slide closed from the feeling of pleasure that filled his body as Erik thrust up into him more roughly than before. Erik howled and shot his load inside of, painting the inside of him with load after load.

Erik's orgasm took Mario by surprise but he did not yet pull out just continued to buck up into Mario until his cock lay completely spent. Once Erik's cock slipped out he laid soundly on Mario's bed.

Mario rolled off Erik's body and curled himself up into a ball and started to sob once again. Erik felt a pang of guilt and rolled over wrapping Mario up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Mario, did I hurt you?"

Mario shook his head and snuggled back into Erik's touch, it has been such a long time since someone had cuddled him after sex. "No, it's Marco doesn't love me anymore, he phoned me and was awful"

Erik rocked Mario in his arms until the younger one drifted into a soft slumber. Erik pulled away from him and put his clothes back on, leaving Mario softly asleep. He might have felt bad, but Mario is not his problem.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if there is a certain player you want to see with Mario


	4. Jerome Boateng

Mario could feel the pain in his backside before he even opened his eyes, Erik must have really taking him hard last night. He sighed as he rolled over, opening his eyes in the process and realizing Erik had left him. It's a strange feeling for Mario waking up alone, even if the person Mario woke up next to is someone he didn't even like.

Mario had a quick shower then got dressed, heading down to training a little early. He made a habit of skipping breakfast because it's never nice to sit with a room full of people who have nearly all fucked you.

"Mario, wait up" Mario spun around and found Jerome sprinting towards him. Once again Mario placed a fake smile on his face like he always did. "Hey sexy, are you free tonight?" Jerome made his point by slapping Mario on the ass.

"Yes i'm free, where do you want me to meet you?" Mario had hoped for the night off but then again, he'd be alone in his room crying over Marco, so seeing Jerome is much better.

"Showers at nine o'clock, come prepared" Jerome patted Mario's ass this time and walked away. "I won't be taking it easy on you Mario, you know that" Jerome smirked to himself as he walked towards the rest of his team mates now walking onto the field.

The training sessions went without any problems, Mario left early so he could grab some lunch and headed up to his room early. Mario munched on the sandwich he had brought up and waited for André to return.

"Hallo Mario" André said when he finally returned "Everyone is talking about what a slut you are" Mario just grunted and rolled over pretending to be asleep, in no mood to talk about this right now.

"I know you miss him Mario but that's not a healthy coping mechanism" He said while taking the seat next to Mario's body. "I googled it, it said sometimes people fuck anyone to help them get over a person but it's not always the right thing"

"Mmm" Was all Mario could say. He's in no mood to talk about Marco right now, why can't people just leave him alone and let him be miserable?  

"Come on Mario, talk to me. I'm your best friend, I can help you but I can't if you are just going to sit there and ignore my existence"

Mario rolled over to face André. "Marco called me, he's made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me. So if you don't mind, I want to miserable for a moment"

"really? What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter" Mario mumbled while pulling himself out of the bed and headed for the door, the clock read 20:57 Mario had already taken the time an hour ago to lube himself open, not that he really needed it.

Mario ignored André calling for him and hurried out of the double doors into the changing room showers where Jerome is already hard and naked waiting for him. Jerome had a beautiful body with the biggest cock Mario has ever seen in his life.

"You're late Mario" Jerome said cooly as he edged closer and closer to Mario until he eventually closed the distance between them and pulled off Mario's nike t-shirt and dropped it onto the floor in a wet puddle.

"I need-" Mario started but Jerome cut him off by pressing a finger to Mario's dry lips. "Shh" He said while roughly pulling down Mario's sweat pants and boxers revealing Mario's only half hard cock.

"That's pathetic Mario" Jerome growled "Get hard"

Mario sunk his teeth into his lip as he wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke himself. Usually the people who had sex with Mario didn't give a toss about his sexual desires and fucked him with a hard or soft cock.

Mario found it hard to get a boner in these situations but luckily his cock started to follow his demand and started to harden, standing hard and proud against his stomach as Mario's hand still worked himself. Letting out pleasure filled groans.

"Stop it" Jerome slapped Mario's hand away from his leaking cock. "You are here to please me, not yourself" He said while roughly spinning Mario around and pushing him into the showers. Before Mario even had the chance to react freezing cold water came cascading down on them.

"Are you ready for my big cock, you little slut?" Jerome said with a hard slap onto Mario's backside. The sound of it echoed throughout the dressing room.

Mario nodded vigorously "Yes, fuck me"

Jerome wrapped his arms tightly around Mario's neck and slammed inside him harshly, filling him up in the first thrust. Mario couldn't help but cry out in pain from the large cock stretching him open.

"Shh" Jerome said while pressing kisses over Mario's water damp temple. "It's all right baby" That was the last thing Jerome said then started to move. Mario bit his lip and squeezed his fists to stop himself crying out in pain, every time Jerome moved inside of him.

Jerome almost choked him as he slammed in and out of Mario with a brutally punishing rhythm. Mario had been taken hard in his life time but this is the roughest anyone's ever been with him.

In the end Mario decided the best way to block out the pain is to give himself some pleasure. Mario wrapped his fingers around his aching dick and started to stroke himself quickly. Of course Jerome didn't hit his prostate. He would hit it accidently every now and again but that's the most Mario got from him but this is about Jerome's pleasure not Mario's.

Mario grunted as he spilled his load, his hand moving furiously as the semen shot out of him and dripped onto the tiles below him. Jerome growled and wrapped his hands even tighter around Mario's neck.

"Who said you could come" Jerome squeezed tightly, Mario's lungs burned from the lack of hair and his vision going dark. The next thing Mario knew Jerome had pushed him down onto the floor.

Mario winced as his arm knocked against the floor sending shooting pains through his arm which only seemed to make Jerome laugh even more. Finally letting go of Mario's neck he took a big gulp of air.

Jerome pounded into him so hard that it was the only sound in the changing rooms. Mario bit down on his hand because he didn't want to cry out and wake the rest of his team up.

It felt like a relief when Jerome finally came and spilled inside of Mario, of course he had forgot to tell Jerome to wear a condom. The liquid inside of him felt pretty good around his burning hole as Jerome finally slipped out of him.

"Thanks for your time you little whore" Jerome said with one last smack to Mario's backside then disappeared out of the shower.

The spray is still pelting down on Mario who just curled himself up into a ball and cried. If he agrees to do this, why is it he always feels so shitty?  


	5. André Schürrle

"Please André" Mario begged, he wanted his best friend to take him more than anything, this is the first time in a while Mario himself wanted to feel something and  André is the only one who can make Mario feel good.

"Mario, i'm not going to fuck you. You are my best friend and I don't want to use you like the rest of the team has, you are more to me than a whore Mario"

They have a game against Portugal tonight and Mario had a plan to make André drunk. If they won, they would go out and celebrate and if they lost, they will go out and drown their sorrows.

The rest of the day went by smoothly other than André snapping at him various times because Mario had resorted to begging to be fucked again, he needs this. Why can't André see that?

"Come on boys, let's do this" Philipp called out and it's finally time for the game. Mario is in the starting to line up where as André is on the bench. The game flew by Mario played pretty well all though he didn't score. Germany got a hat-trick with Thomas scoring a hat-trick and Mats Hummels scoring a goal.

"Let's go out and celebrate" Mario said a little later on once they are back in the hotel room. "Come on André, we won" Mario said while pulling on the blondes arm. Eventually André agreed because at least Mario is not begging him for sex anymore.

"Let's get smashed" Mario exclaimed happily and ordered them both a double whisky and coke. Mario jumped and all most spilt his drink when a body wrapped around his back and rubbed a hard on against the globes of his ass.

"Hey sexy, are you free tonight? I want your sweet little ass" Mario looked over his shoulder and realised it was Bastian grinding up against him. Mario let his eyes slide closed and let out an accidental moan.

"No he's not free tonight" André snapped brining Mario back to reality.

Bastian smirked and pulled away from Mario's ass. "What a shame, maybe tomorrow?" Mario nodded, if Bastian is serious, they would arrange something tomorrow. "You're a lucky guy André, have fun" and with that the he walked off and started to grind against Lukas.

"Why do you let people take advantage of you like that" André snapped, feeling more than a little tipsy now. "You just let people walk all over you like a common whore" Mario just stared into space because André had cupped his chin. "You are beautiful Mario"

Mario put on his best doe eyes and smiled up at his best friend, hoping André is now drunk enough to take him up to bed and pound into him. "Fuck me"

The slightly older man is still squeezing Mario's chin and pressed their mouths together in a quick but sloppy kiss. Mario gasped, he hadn't expected André to be so rough with his mouth, not that Mario cared.

"Get a room you two" Thomas giggled from somewhere behind Mario.

"Oh we will" This time it was André grabbing Mario by the wrist and pulling him up to the bedroom they shared. Everything is on autopilot for Mario now his brain just dark haze.

André wasted no time in stripping Mario out of his clothes once they reached the bedroom. The blonde pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it onto the floor his jeans and boxer shorts soon following.

Mario grunted as André pushed him back on to the bed, the blonde jumped onto him in a matter of seconds, straddling his waist. André slowly jerked Mario's cock while he bit down on Mario's sensitive nipples and started to trail his fingers down Mario's chest. Mario groaned, the pleasure just starting to feel nice when André climbed off.  

Mario watched as André got rid of his own trousers and boxer shorts then returning a couple of moments later, his cock standing to attention against his stomach, Mario longed to lick it.

André rolled Mario onto his back and slid his hard dick in between Mario's thighs and started to dry hump against him, Mario groaned and watched André unsure if he's going to get anything else from him tonight.

“I’m going to hurt you, Mario.” André said once he pressed his lips against Mario's ear and for the first time that night, Mario felt quite scared of a drunken André taking him, he instantly knows this is going to be a mistake.

André trailed his hands down to Mario's hips, tracing the bone with the tip of his finger then swiftly moving over to his butt. Then with no more warning, not giving Mario any time to think about it, he was spreading him wide and thrusting roughly into him, one long smooth movement that buried his cock in Mario’s tight body. A screamed ripped from Mario's mouth,  André hasn't even prepared him, this is going to be a rough night.

André didn't waste any time, Mario had to force himself to think straight, this is André, he doesn't want to hurt you, he's just drunk that's all. The blonde slammed Mario's head down into the pillow, his cries muffled as André pounded into him with such a merciless force. Mario scrambled forward and grabbed  anything for leverage which ended up being the frame of the bed.

André is moving in and out of him properly now, slamming into Mario with such a brutal pace, his fingers gripping Mario's hips so tightly that he's sure to have ugly bruises on his hips in the morning. André held Mario down while pounded against him.

Mario who is too broken and too drunk has no choice but to let André take whatever he wants while still repeating to himself that André loves him. The feeling of him moving inside his spasming body, fucking him as roughly as he’d ever been taken, pinning and penetrating was insanely intense, and it  _hurt_ , it stung and the pain made Mario want to cry, but he stayed strong.

Mario's orgasm took him by surprise, it came on so soon. The younger one withered and moaned, finally feeling a little pleasure over the pain as he came with such a force over the mattress.

André pounded into Mario through the waves of his orgasm, he himself is close now and pounded into Mario with a lot of strength but soon he followed and came inside of Mario.

André opened his eyes the first thing he noticed that he had a splitting head ache and the second thing, he has a warm body pressed against him.

"why did you let me fuck you Mario, I feel awful"  André snapped. giving Mario a hard shake. "You are such a slut, I really can't take it anymore"

Mario watched as André pulled his clothing on and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Mario, i'm going to ask him I can change rooms" and with that André has gone.

Mario curled himself up into a little ball and started to sob, he now doesn't have anyone in the world and it's his own fault for being so needy.   


	6. Lukas Podolski, Bastian Schweinsteiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No-con, Mario agrees to having sex with them but they take it too far and black mail him into doing what they want, just be warned.

Mario forced himself to get up, yesterday had started so well, Germany had won their first game, they went and got drunk which ended up with him getting fucked by André, who now hates him.

He didn't rush, Mario always skips breakfast he feels too uncomfortable with everyone burning eyes into him just because he sleeps around. Mario pulled on his training kit and made himself look perfect.

Mario took a seat in the player's longue in the hotel and waited for some of the guys to show up, there is no training today, there never is after a won game.

"Are you not hungry?" Mario looked up to see André walking into the lounge with an orange in his hand. "Here take this, I need to talk to you" Mario took the orange greatfully while he listened to what André had to say.

"Look i'm sorry for what I said last night, I shared a room with Benedik and Mats which was no fun at all but what I really want to say is that i'm sorry. We were both drunk, so it's my fault just as much as yours"

Mario smiled "Thank you André"

"Götze, get your slutty ass over here, I want to talk to you" Bastian said now peering in the doorway with Lukas Podolski, remembering what he said last night Mario made his way over to the two of them.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Bastian said while squeezing Mario's ass tightly. "And is it ok if I bring Lukas? We have a little something planned for you" Mario gulped feeling a little uneasy.

"Your room or mine?" Mario said with a sigh "Do you want me to come prepared"

"Lukas' he's got rid of Mesut for the night, please come prepared or we'll hurt you" Bastian winked and walked away. Lukas shrugged offering Mario a smile then following Bastian out of the room.

"Marco wants you to phone him sloppy" Kevin said without really looking at him. "I suggest you call him now or i'll punch you" Mario backed up away from Kevin then ran out of the room up to his bedroom.

Mario starred at Marco's number then sucking in a breath of air, he picked up the courage and pressed dial.

_"Mario" Marco's husky voice came from the other end of the line. "I knew you were easy"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh Mario" Marco laughed maliciously. "You really think you can fuck André, without him telling me?"_

_"oh" was all Mario could say, he found a fray at the end of his training jacket and started to pull on it. He wasn't sure why Marco wanted Mario to call him but he never expected this._

_"He also told me what a little whore you are Mario, ever since you landed in Brazil you've had a different guy fucking you every night. When did you become such a little slut Mario?"_

_"When you made me into one Marco, you took my virginity and treat me like your personal whore. You didn't want me, do you remember that? I don't understand what it has to do with you"_

Mario hung up quickly and sobbed into his pillow. Mario spent the rest of the day in bed, only getting out at 7pm to get himself ready for whatever Lukas and Bastian have planned for him, but he's still waiting for their text.

A knock came at the bedroom door, making Mario all most jump out of his skin. Mario didn't really think it mattered that he's only wearing a boxer shorts everyone had seen him naked anyway.

"Hi Mario" Bastian smiled. "André has gone to the local shops and bars with Julian and he's apparently staying with him for the night, so we decided to visit you instead"

"oh ok, whatever" Mario said while stepping aside and letting the two of them into the bedroom. Bastian went to make the bed while Lukas help up various objects in his hands. Rope, a bag of what look like dildos, a ball gag and a blind fold.

"Don't worry Mario, we brought our own tools, we won't use the gag if you keep your mouth shut"

"Right" Mario scratched the back of his neck, then locked up to see Bastian fastening the leather cuffs onto the posts of the bed. Once he had finished he patted the bed.

"Come on baby and take those off, I can see your erection" Mario gingerly pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them and very slowly made his way over to the bed where he laid in the middle of it.

Bastian fastened the soft cuffs around each of Mario's wrists and ankles while Lukas set up what looked like a camera. Wait, what? "Is that a camera?"

Lukas laughed. "If you don't cooperate with us you little slut, this video will be sent to everyone on the team. Do you want that Mario? want the whole team to watch us fucking you"

Mario shook his head, he's close to tears but he couldn't risk that video going viral. "No, I don't"

"Good" Lukas said then pressed the red button. "Camera is on"

Bastian pressed the black fabric over Mario's eyes and tied a knot at the back of his head. "Wait aren't you two going to get naked?"

"No" Bastian laughed. "Do you think we are going video tape ourselves fucking a little slut like you? No we have other plans for you"

"What? no" Mario started to struggle in his restraints. "Stop, stop, stop"

"I guess he's forgetting about the gag Lukas or maybe we should share this video with the whole team, what a fucking little slut"

"I'm sorry, i'll stop" Mario said softly, stopping all his movements.

Mario gripped onto the cuffs around his wrists as something thick pressed inside of him. Mario moaned unconsciously as the thick piece of plastic settled inside of him. A more frustrated moan following when a cock ring slipped over his hard cock.

The sound of switch being turned on started then the dildo started to vibrate furiously against Mario's prostate, so badly that the feeling of wanting to come crept up on him so suddenly.

"Please" Mario heard himself saying, a wave of relief washing over him when he felt two hands on his cock, start to jerk but the ring has not been removed, only making the need to come on stronger than ever.

"Do you need to come?" He heard Lukas saying from somewhere.

"Yes" Mario said through gritted teeth.

"Oh what a shame" and with that the vibrations stopped along with the hands working his cock, leaving Mario standing hard to attention. His dick hurt, he needed to come that badly.

"Let's try these instead" and before Mario had any time to react two sets of vibratos are moving up and down his shaft, every now and then they would slip underneath his balls making him feel even more frustrated. Mario is so painfully hard he wants to cry.

"Let's see how much self control he has" Lukas laughed while he pulled of the cock ring. "Look at all the pre cum Basti"

Mario wriggled uncontrollably while the vibrations made their way up and down his shaft. Masses of pre cum leaked from the head of Mario's cock. "I'm going to come"

"Are you really?" and with that the vibrations pulled away leaving Mario's cock painfully hard. "Please" He tried again.

Mario felt something else nudge against his entrance, making him groan as it pushed inside of him, nothing happened for a little while then all of a sudden it started to thrust in and out of him, catching his prostate with every move.

As if that wasn't bad enough all ready, Lukas and Bastian started to stroke him once again. Mario let out little mewls of pleasure as once again his orgasm started to build up and hopefully this time he's going to get his release.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck i'm going to come" Mario threw his head back and got ready for the waves of pleasure but once again all the movement stopped. Mario is close to tears now from the sheer need.

"Better luck next time Mario"

"Whip him Bastian, go on do it"

Mario cried out louder than he intended when he felt something leather slap across his stomach, the slaps kept on coming until they reached his leaking hard cock. Mario couldn't help but scream this time not only in pain but in pleasure too.

"Gag the little slut before someone thinks we are murdering him" Before he knew it the ball gag thrust into his mouth so tight that it stopped Mario's speech all together. The two of them kept on whipping his cock and by the time were finished the whole shaft had a turned a bright shiny red.

Mario drooled massively around the gag once a prostate massager pushed inside him and instantly started to vibrate against his sweet spot. Mario had actually started to cry at some point just with the sheer need of wanting to come.

"imrm girga coefkm"

"What's that Mario?" Lukas could tell what he meant by the loud moans and gasps Mario made but he wasn't letting Mario know that of course. "Do you want me to take it out Mario?"

"nkog"

"I think he said no" Bastian laughed. "What a slut, take it out just to punish him for being a needy little whore. Lukas complied immediately letting the massager slip out of his needy ass.

Mario is actually crying now, the tears rolled down his eyes which were covered by the blindfold, not that either Lukas or Bastian would have cared about that anyway.

"pjgirhgse"

"Shut up whore" Bastian followed his statement by whipping Mario's shaking thighs. "I was going to let you come but now I don't think you deserve it"

"pees"

"Well, ok" The dildo was slammed back inside of him and furiously pounded in and out of him, his prostate got a battering. Lukas and Bastian worked his cock at the same time, making Mario moan happily.

"ahdhuf" was all Mario said and he's coming, shooting his load up into the air. Mario sighed happily, finally getting his release. Only Bastian, Lukas and the dildo never said.

Mario is crying once again from the over stimulation. His cock hurt like hell and his ass is becoming sore and raw the lube seemingly dried up a while ago.

The all of a sudden everything stopped, the dildo was pulled out of him. Mario could hear a lot of shuffling around in the room.

"Mario you can keep the ropes and the gag, we are leaving you tied up because we are going to show the whole team the video of how slutty you are"

Mario heard the door slam then suddenly realisation hit him not only is the team going to see the video of him but he's going to be left tied here like this all night.


	7. Manuel Neuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPE!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE

 

**RAPE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED.**

 

 

 

 

Mario breathed a sigh of relief once his bedroom door finally opened, he had been tied up, with a gag in all night long. His arms and jaw ache but nothing hurt more than the worry. _All the team is going to see this video of you._

"Oh Mario, I had a feeling I should have come sooner." André bit back a sigh and pulled at the knot around Mario's wrist, quickly running around and doing the other and eventually letting the gag slip out.

"Mario, what happened?" Mario pulled off the blindfold and fell into André's arms and started to sob. Crying into the only person that actually cares about him, despite what's happened he only feels safe with André. "I'm so sorry." André run his hand up and down Mario's head. "But Bastian and Lukas have released a tape."

"I don't want to talk about it." Mario mumbled and with his face pressed against André's chest, the words were all most inaudible. "I'm taking today off."

André sighed, he hates that Mario wants to do this, hates that Marco has made him into such a slut. Mario's better than this and he wishes Mario would more care of himself, he's a great person. "Stop this Mario, you are better than this."

Mario looked up, locking his tear soaked eyes with André's crystal blue ones. "Isn't it better to feel something that do nothing at all? I miss him André."

"You need to take care of yourself Mario, he's my friend but he doesn't deserve you. You are the sweetest, most purest person i've ever met, you need to think of better coping mechanisms."  

"I just want you to hold me." Mario squeaked, sounding so pathetic it made his heart sink. He did however, keep his opinion to himself and wrapped his arms around Mario's neck.

The two broke apart only when Mario's phone buzzed against the night stand. "Manuel asked if he can fuck me tonight?" Mario chewed on his lip but André pulled the phone away and typed a simple 'no'.

Mario smiled. "I'm glad I don't have to think about any of that tonight."

The day has been a pretty quiet one, Mario hadn't wanted to leave the room because of the embarrassment of the video. André had stayed with him, cuddling and holding his best friend to soothe him while they watched movies and ate junk food.

André sighed looking down at his own phone. "I just got a weird text from Thomas, saying come and help me. It's important. Come alone." André looked into Mario's eyes. "Something feels wrong about this, should I go?"

"It sounds important." Mario sun down onto his bed. "Besides, I'm really tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." Mario closed his eyes, already half asleep. André smiled and left the room to find out what's wrong with Thomas and it better be important for dragging him away from his friend who needs support.

Mario was awoken by loud knocking. "André? Don't you have a key?" Mario whined and pulled himself up from the warmth of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he pulled open the door.

"Manu?" Mario mumbled, looking up at the large body standing in his doorway and why does he look so angry anyway?"

"Nobody says no to me Mario." Manuel grips Mario roughly by the shoulders, kicking the door closed in the process of backing Mario up onto the bed. "When I ask for something Mario, I expect to get it." Mario swallowed, nothing but fear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Mario asked, willing himself not to cry. Manuel didn't say anything and flipped Mario onto his stomach with strong hands and ripped off his boxer shorts. "Please don't." Mario hiccupped.

"Why?" Manuel laughed so cold and evil, that it's not human. "I thought you liked your slutty little hole being filled." Manuel pinned Mario down to the mattress and used his free hand to tear off his own clothing.

"Look how open you are." Manuel scoffed, slamming three fingers inside of Mario's dry hole, making the younger one wince, trying to pull away but Manuel's grip is too strong.  "I could get fit my fucking fist up this slut hole."

"No, please no." Mario sobbed, pushing his face into the mattress to muffle his cries, it's bad enough Manuel is doing this, someone he's always considered as a friend but he doesn't want Manuel to see him crying.

Manuel roughly pulls out his fingers and places a hard slap onto Mario's ass.  The goal keeper pushing Mario's head down into the pillows while lining himself up with Mario's hole and slammed inside. Mario cried out in pure pain, he's been taken rough many times but never against his will. This is just degrading.

Manuel removed his strong hands from Mario's head and gripped tightly onto his hips and started to thrust. Mario has never felt like this in his whole life, he's tight and try and every thrust is sheer agony.

"You are so hot and tight, you are such a sexy little slut." Manuel growled into Mario's ear while he thrust with all he can muster, every thrust feels like pure hell. At least it was hell until Mario felt something tear, he cannot control the tears now.

"What's up, your slut hole can't take my cock." Mario groaned in agony and just wants this all to be over. Manuel didn't even seem close yet, Mario clenched down, ignoring the waves of pain.

"Oh fuck Mario." Manuel watched as his cock disappeared inside of Mario then reappeared with even more blood after every thrust. "You are going to be sore tomorrow, you fucking whore."

Mario feels dizzy and just once he wishes he could just drift unconscious and forget about all of this and worry about it in the morning. Manuel slammed in deeper and pressed against Mario's sweet spot. Mario hates himself because it feels good.

"Like that did you, slut?" Manuel laughed and hit his sweet spot again and again until Mario came with strangled cry. Mario didn't want to come, he couldn't help it. Mario cried even harder, he is just a slut.

Manuel kept on pounding for what seemed like forever but soon enough he filled Mario with his seed, pulling out of Mario, whose hole dripped with a mess of cum and blood. Manuel just laughed, not feeling sorry for Mario at all.

"You only have yourself to blame for this, you dirty little whore. You don't say no to me and get over it." Manuel pulled himself away and got dressed, leaving without a single world.

Mario didn't dare moved, too sore and too scared. Instead he just burst out into fits of tears, Where is André now?


End file.
